Drabble in Identity, Love and Happiness
by Plagued Porcelain
Summary: Just some randomness. Revan's daughter has some turmoil in her life and finds happiness through the help of her family. Rated T for safety. This summary really sucks. I'm sorry about that. Read this if you want to read some drabbleness. That's all I got. Does that persuade you any? THIS STORY IS AU!


Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own any characters or the canonical plot of KOTOR or Naboo or Coruscant. Those are LucasArts and Bioware. I got Avia and their children and the rest of the randomness.

HEED THIS WARNING! THIS IS JUST A DRABBLE! no canon, no story. Just HK, Revan's daughter, Carth, Dustil, Kex, some children and cliche lines. Actually some pretty bad lines lol. Enjoy this, I guess?

~PlaguedPorcelain

* * *

She angrily sat in the antechamber outside of the Senate. Her mother was too busy debating politics and policies with the other Senators to even care about her. Well, that wasn't entirely fair on her part. They did have a bit of a war going on.

She was waiting for her father to come get her so she did not have to be babysat by their stupid droid anymore. "Bemused Statement: Baby meatbag, your meatbag sire is not coming. He probably got shot in the dark."

"HK, you cannot go around saying people's parents were shot." She ran a hand through her dark hair, noticing that she probably needed to wash it. Master Jolee had been training with her all day and she was fed up with the practices. How was she supposed to master the Jedi fighting forms when she herself was not Force-sensitive? Force-sensitive was the term her parents used around her when they were talking about her in relation to her brother, the Jedi. "You're impossible."

Admiral Onasi rounded the corner with his son, discussing various methods of combat. She groaned, thinking about her training. What's worse, she caught the attention of the Onasi's. "Forward Statement: idiot meatbag spawn, you attracted the attention of the insufferable meatbags."

"Hello, HK. My Lady Ordo," Carth bowed, formal towards her as always. He had never gotten over her mother's refusal. She nodded her greetings and sat, not looking at them.

It was Dustil who spoke next. "What are you doing?" he asked condescendingly. Sure they were suspicious. Why would the heir to Mandalore be sitting outside the Senate? Did they still not trust her father?

"I'm waiting for my father," she turned away from the thirty-year old man. "He promised me he'd be here."

"Happy declaration: oh meatbag child, you're stupid mind has blinded you. Your fellow humans hate Mandalore." Avia stood and pulled a wire from HK's circuitry, shutting him down for the moment.

Dustil brought his hand to her face, turning her back towards them. The Admiral had left, going through the doors to the Senate, probably searching for her mother. Realizing that his hand was still on her face, Avia stepped away. "I do not appreciate your advances, Lieutenant Onasi. I am betrothed to one of my kind."

He circled her, studying her features. "One of your kind? A Mandalorian? Are you so haughty to claim that blood as your own? Your mother is not full-blooded and your father had denounced the clans and Manda for a time." He stopped in front of her. "Yet you still call yourself a child of the Mandalorians."

She slapped him hard across the face. In anger, he grabbed ahold of her hands. Yelling in his face, she growled, "Who are you to be lecturing me about my people? At least I did not betray my family, my father! At least I did not turn my back on the very thing that your father stands for: the Republic!"

"Onasi, get your hands off my daughter," Canderous appeared from around the corner, running to her aid as he had heard her shout in distress. "Back off, son." Mandalore slung his gun over his shoulder again, no longer brandishing his weapon in front of the Lieutenant.

"Mandalore. You daughter needs to learn some manners. With that mouth, her husband will only want to kill her." Dustil scoffed. Canderous looked sadly at the boy. He had never recovered from his imprisonment with the Sith. He was cold-hearted and malicious, despite his father's best efforts. Maybe he was still so bitter after losing his first love. Regardless, he had no right to assault his daughter.

"Dustil!" Carth and Revan broke into the antechamber from the Senate hall after having heard most of the conversation between their children. The Admiral came over and held his son back from the Ordo family. Carth did not wish for there to be more grief between their two families as Revan and Canderous were his good friends despite his rejection.

The former Sith lord and now Chancellor of the Republic stood apart from her family and from the Onasi's, evaluating the situation. "I do not appreciate you fighting," she whispered. She flipped her braid over her shoulder, the few gray hairs in her black locks glinted in the light. "Nor will I stand for it. Dustil Onasi, you have offended me, my husband, my daughter, my family, and my people. I will not take this lightly. When next you have a dispute such as this, I will request you duel me to regain the honor you have so spoiled." Turning to Avia, she asked, "Do you think it is appropriate for you to comment back on the matters of his life?"

"No, mother. I was wrong." Bowing to Dustil, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I ask that you accept my heartfelt apologies as I was in the wrong for insulting you, Lieutenant. It is not my place to comment on your life. I hope I have not caused heartache between our families." She hated him. She hated what he was and how he acted. She hated that she had to apologize. She hated that she had to be so formal when doing so. She was not in the wrong whatsoever.

"I am also sorry, Lady Ordo, Chancellor, Mandalore. I have done great dishonor to your family." Smiling, he proposed, "Let me take her as my wife to atone."

Revan's lip curled and she stepped in front of her husband and daughter. "Often times I think that I made the right choice turning from the Dark side. Yet, your hatred is unmatched and I find myself wishing for such hatred when I hear your voice, mocking and anger unbridled. You are lucky that Carth is your father, or your head would surely be rolling already. Please, stay away from my daughter." She glared at Carth. "Remove your son from my sight, friend. My tolerance has run dry after the many years he has plagued me."

"My lady," Carth bowed. He took his son by the arm and led him away, heartbroken at the fact that his next order would be sending his son away.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

She snuggled against her betrothed, loving the feel of his muscled body against hers. She had known him all her life and after some courting, he proposed. He loved her more than anything and would gladly take her as his wife. Although she was yet twenty-one, he was determined to marry her before the year ended.

"Kex, do you think I am… dar'manda?" She traced his jaw, moving her hand back to the nape of his neck so she could play with his black hair.

"Nayc, ner riduur. Never. You are born forth from the loins of Mandalore the Preserver and from Revan, general of a great army and was once the Sith Lord. No, you have noble birth amongst the Mandalorians. What has made you think otherwise?"

"It was just a quarrel I had with someone earlier. But the problem is solved. We both said our apologies and he will depart from Coruscant as soon as possible." He took the hint and did not pursue the topic. Instead he waited for her to speak again. "Where do you want to live after we are joined?"

"It does not matter where we live. I will go where Mandalore sends us."

"I was thinking Naboo. It's so beautiful there." In the dim light, he could see her smile. That was what he lived for. Conquest was no longer on the fore front of his mind. It was her happiness.

"I'm sure our children will love it there." Grinning, he kissed her cheek. "How many shall we have? 10? 20?"

She shrieked as he tickled her and kissed her. "No, too… too many! Ah! Stop it!"

"Okay, princess." He rested his head upon her chest, listening to her breathe.

"I was thinking maybe four. At the most five. I want a big family."

"One that your mother was never able to truly have?"

"Yes. I want my children to have more than just one sibling. I do not want a single one to be compared to another nor strive for our love more. We will have a happy family."

"Yes."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Kelborn! Canderous! Trask!" she called out to her children from the balcony of their summer home in the Lake country of Naboo. "Don't tip the Shaak! They can barely support their own weight! They don't need you pushing them over!"

Revan chuckled as she watched her daughter parent her grandchildren. She daughter was swollen with her sixth child. Her eldest two boys were away on Coruscant training to be Jedi just like their uncle and grandmother. "Let your boys play. Do you think this one will be a girl? Or do you think you are just blessed with boys?"

Canderous commented surly, "If only we had boys. We ended up with a girl and a Jedi." Kex found that hilarious and clapped Canderous on the back.

"Well done, Mandalore."

"Thank you, son."

"Okay, boys," Revan scolded. "Avia, do you want me to call the boys in for dinner?"

"No, the men got it. Go get my babies, boys." She sat in a chair not far from her mother. Both of the graying men ran from their places, shouting back at their women.

"I'm too old for this!"

"Mother, cheers." She raised her glass of water to her mother's Scentwine. "The Republic is once again in control of the galaxy. Brother is a Jedi Master. I am a mother of six!"

"Yes, today is a glorious day."

HK walked into the room. "Annoyed Statement: Does there have to be a happy ending?"

* * *

A/N: Oh HK. So I just wanted to explore a dark Dustil. I also wanted to do a sort of Canderous/Revan fic. Mainly this was a drabble. It was an effort to spark something on Carving, but it didn't happen. Peace y'all!

~PlaguedPorcelain


End file.
